Mordekaiser/Trivia
General * Mordekaiser might have been inspired by the , particularly Conquest. ; *His mirrors 's : both abilities pull in their targets as well as passively grant their casters magic penetration and armor penetration, respectively. * can be a reference to the item , as both showcase a green claw hand. * could be referencing the song Indestructible by . * could be referencing the song, Atlas, Rise by . * could be referencing the song, Beyond the Realms of Death by . ; * Mordekaiser used to be the only champion without any mobility or crowd control effects until V5.4 onwards ( gives him situational bonus movement speed). * Mordekaiser might have been responsible for around 80% of all live bugs in League of Legends.Xenogenic on Mordekaiser Bugs * Mordekaiser's abilities reference / metal songs and/or bands: ** Iron Man by ** (M)Ace of Spades by ** Morgenstern (German: ' ') by ** Harvester of Sorrow by *** Creeping Death (Old W) by Metallica ** Sy(m)phon(y) of Destruction by ** Children of the Grave by ** The Prisoner by ** ** Mordekaiser's mace references Nightfall by * Mordekaiser is one of four champions who use their health as their sole spellcasting resource (the others being , , and ). * used to apply the longest damage over time in the game (10 seconds). * 'Mordekaiser es #1 huehuehue' is the product of 'Brazil 5v5 tier list' by NA Summoner 'SKILLSHOT MASTER' and 'This is why we hate Mordekaiser' by 'McRooster'. * Mordekaiser's helmet resembles the M in logo. Development * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam's girlfriend's name on AIM. Mordekaiser's name * Mordekaiser (German: "murder emperor") comes from Yun 'Stich' Lam's (Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam's girlfriend) online identity.Ezreal on Mordekaiser ; * Mordekaiser is voiced by .mChao on Mordekaiser's Voice Actor * Influences for Mordekaiser include the from , the and classes from , , and .Kindlejack on Mordekaiser Influences 1Kindlejack on Mordekaiser Influences 2Kindlejack on Mordekaiser Influences 3 * One of the scrapped visual directions that could have been taken with Mordekaiser include making him a miniature version of the Immortal Bastion; his shoulders would be like crenelated towers, his legs like walls, and his armor would like architectural.Kindlejack on Scrapped Mordekaiser Ideas 1Kindlejack on Scrapped Mordekaiser Ideas 2 * Mordekaiser's visual goals were to combine the aesthetics of the Shadow Isles and anicent Noxus.Kindlejack on Mordekaiser's Visuals * Riot decided to move Mordekaiser away from the Shadow Isles because they felt necromancy and the undead should exist in the other regions of Runeterra.mChao on Developing Mordekaiser's Lore * Mordekaiser's title used to be 'the Master of Metal' and was going to be 'the Lord of Death' but after playerbase contention it was replaced with 'the Iron Revenant' (suggested by NA Summoner Versaka).Shadow Isles and Death, Why Morde's title feels wrong and More (Making everyone happy, kinda) ** While Versaka suggested it as a title, 'the Iron Revenant' was first used by Malicious Metal in the same post. ** Malicious Metal was invited to a player lab, by Riot, to test and give feedback to Mordekaiser’s Visual Gameplay Update due to his immense player investment in the champion.Malicious Metal's Trip to Riot * During development his was called Harvester of Sorrow, referencing his pre-work ability . His was called Nightfall, referencing the name of his weapon. His was called Master of Puppets. His was called Shadow Realm, Spirit Realm or Death Realm. mChao on Scrapped Mordekaiser Ability NamesXenogenic on Scrapped R Names ** and were both named after suggestions from Malicious Metal.Malicious Metal on Indestructible and Realm of Death's Name * One of Mordekaiser's scrapped voice over lines involved asking on their first encounter "What is... a taco? mChao on Scrapped Mordekaiser Lines * Scrapped Mordekaiser spells tested include:Xenogenic on Scrapped Mordekaiser Spells ** A version of his passive that would enslave the ghost of enemies if he scored a takedown on them. ** A version of his passive where he would have very low attack speed but consecutive mace swings would increase his attack speed, basic attack range and evolve his mace into a flail. ** A version of where his mace could turn into a flail and stick into the ground. Mordekaiser could then recast the ability and have a different effect based on where the mace head was relative to Morde. Endless Pillows on Scrapped Q Version ** A version of where Mordekaiser would enter his wraith form and become untargetable but couldn't auto attack. ** A version of where he would gain bonus resistances based on nearby enemies and gain slow immunity. ** A spell that would fire a slow circular missile that would open a rift to the death realm. ** A version of where Mordekaiser would create a portal around the target and himself, which, after a few seconds, would drag everyone to the death realm to fight. ** A version of that would create two like objects at the locations where the target and Mordekaiser left to the death realm, that would allow players to join the fight. ** A version of that would fire a like missile that would send the target to the death realm. ** A version of that would allow Mordekaiser to enter his spirit form and the first enemy who touches his spirit would be sent to the death realm. * A Mordekaiser bug during development included one where someone would be permanently trapped in .Kindlejack of Mordekaiser Bugs * During development some of Mordekaiser's abilities had AD ratios implemented. This was eventually scrapped due to having limited his item options significantly. Endless Pillows on Mordekaiser's Scrapped AD Ratios ; * Mordekaiser was voiced by . ** Pre-rework , , pre-fourth-rework and are also voiced by the same voice actor. Lore * Mordekaiser defied death by sheer force of will because he refused to accept the reality around him. He gained necromantic powers by teaching himself Ochnun in the death realm, which allowed him to speak beyond the veil of death to deceive mortals into ressurecting him. * Mordekaiser's quote "Destiny. Domination. Deceit." would subconsciously inspire the Trifarix's principles of strength of Vision, Might, and Guile. * is a portion of the Spirit Realm that Mordekaiser has corrupted for his own uses.Kindlejack on the Realm of Death * Mordekaiser's story references from and from . * Mordekaiser's mace being called references as well as the eponymous song by . ** Both it and a child's drawing of Mordekaiser (standing next to a burning house with 'I ♥ My Daddy' written at the top) can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * The Hall of Bones in Sahn-Uzal/Mordekaiser's lore references "Hall of the Slain" in ; * However, much to his anger, the dead Sahn-Uzal ended up in an empty, foggy wasteland with other lost souls fading into oblivion; ** This wasteland likely references , a dark realm where both the righteous and the wicked will go to after death, in . * The Elixir of Uloa has the properties to resurrect . Quotes ; * quotes ("Abandon hope all ye who enter here."). ; * }} references: ** The eponymous song by ** The eponymous song by ** My Guitar Lies Bleeding in my Arms by ** My Friend of Misery by ** Home of the Blues by * !"}}}} references No Pain no Gain by . * }} implies for right-click movement and references a resetting each attack every time one Alt + Right-Clicks a target. * }} references from ("So be it... Jedi") * }} references . * }} resembles |Heimerdinger}} * Mordekaiser shares quotes with: ** }} ** |Evelynn|variant=old3}} ** |Renekton}} Skins ; * Variations of the Season 2019 Split 2 emotes are given to players who play enough ranked to obtain 500 Split Poins. This emote was the first appearance of the reworked months before the champion's update reveal. ** His appearance was also revealed through a Season 2019 Split 2 summoner icon later on during the Public Beta Environment cycle. * ** The scene depicted has him using , , and all at once. ; ; * He is the primary Draconic Antagonist of the Dragon Slayers in the First Dragon wave. ; * ** He used to have an upward spike on his belt (might have been referencing from ) but was promptly removed for suggestiveness. ** He resembles from , from , the titular character from , a from , and The Lich from Adventure Time. ; * is replaced with Numero Uno (an indestructible guitar axe made of metal and made for metal) everytime he does his dance animation. ** In his splash art Mordekaiser can be seen wielding his guitar instead of his mace. * He embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , , , and their backup-singer in order to form Pentakill so they can usher in a new era of metal. * His updated appearance was based on his appearance in one of the Grasp of the Undying music videos. ** His back tattoos showcase masks of Lamb and Wolf. ; * He was originally conceived as 'Dark Crusader' but was scrapped. * He references . * He resembles from . * ** His and have resting on its back (was later changed to a taller throne due to concerns it resembled a ). Relations ; * Mordekaiser built the Immortal Bastion, a fortress which the capitol of Noxus is built around. * Mordekaiser tortured , who would later mimic him after his downfall. * was instrumental to his downfall. * Januk tasked to obtain The Elixir of Uloa with which he would be able to resurrect Mordekaiser. However, Ezreal intentionally gave him a fake vial and left Januk while stealing an old Ochnun bell. ; * Mordekaiser is building his strength in the Shadow Isles until he can lay waste to Noxus and reclaim the Immortal Bastion (his old fortress laying at the heart of Noxus Prime). Category:Champion trivia Category:Mordekaiser